High School Chaos
by Juli-sama14
Summary: High School: The perfect word for drama, friends, bullies, and romance. This is AU, I tried to keep everyone in character. Rated T because I rate everything T.
1. First Day

**I'm BAAAAACK! It sure has been a while since I discontinued my other high school story (THANK YOU FELLOW READERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!) And I told you in my author's note that I would rewrite this story. But it was later than I was expectng...anyways, I have a laptop now so updates will be faster...I hope. Anyways...For the people who love my OC Celeria will be thoroughly satisfied because I'm putting her in this fic. If I get enough reviews, I might even put my other OC Majin Candy in this story. But only if you guys want me to. Anyways...enough of my blabbing, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters. All I own is the plot and Celeria.**

Chapter 1: The first day

"Wake up Celeria! I've been calling you for the past 15 minutes, get up!" King Vegeta called. Celeria nearly fell out of bed as she realized what he meant. Today she'd be a freshman in highschool, and she remembered being really excited about it.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget?" She said to herself. She remembered placing the uniform out the night before. A white sailor top with green trim and a red ribbon, a green plaid skirt, white knee high socks, and brown penny loafers was what all of the girls in her grade would be wearing. She rushed to put them on and added a small green headband and the ring her crush, Turles, gave her to finish the look. She ran to the kitchen and stole Vegeta's food. She ate it before he could start chasing her. She handed him the empty plate, and brushed her teeth. (She's way faster at eating than me...-.-) Tarble walked by in his 8th grade uniform.

"*fangirl scream* Oh my gosh Tarble you look so adorable!" She said and gave Tarble a bear hug. Vegeta scoffed.

"Celeria I'll never understand you." He said.

"I didn't say you had to." She said. She checked her phone. Her eyes widened and she ran for the door.

"What now?" Vegeta asked, clearly annoyed.

"You don't wanna be late, do you? We have five minutes!" she said.

Vegeta grabs up Tarble and runs for the door. "You don't want a late mark on your first day, it makes the teachers think your a troublemaker." He says, and Celeria nodded in understanding. "Okay." She flew out the door, so excited to meet everyone. The only people she actually knew were Vegeta and his friends, she would be a new student, which was part of the reason she was excited. She was broken out of her trance when Tarble headed to the middle school. "Bye Tarble!" She said, and saw all of Vegeta's friends standng in a circle. She nervously hid behind Vegeta.

"I know your there Celeria, you don't have to hide." Said Raditz, one of her best friends. She knew him the best because his father Bardock came to their house all the time. Celeria nervously step out from behind Vegeta. She feel herself blushing. "Hi..." She said. Everyone is whistling. Turles comes up to her and leads her away from the crowd. "You look adorable, Celeria." he says. "Thanks, Turles." She says. She stared into his onyx eyes for what seemed like forever. That is, until the bell rang. She jumped up and ran for the front doors.

8:00

She nervously walked into the classroom with Kakarot, Raditz's younger brother. A lot of the kids seemed like total snobs, but others seemed nice.

"This is Celeria, the new student. Will you tell us a bit about yourself, Celeria?" The teacher, Mr. Buu asked.

"Well...I'm 14, I don't have many friends, and I'm Vegeta's sister." She said proudly. A lot of the kids started talking among themselves when they heard the last part. Celeria heard one kid say, "You would think that if Vegeta had siblings they would be popular like the god of high school himself. There is a resemblance, though." She blushed and took a seat next to a girl with light blue hair, icy blue eyes, and pure white skin. The girl snorted and looked the other way with her nose in the air. Two other girls, one with orange hair and blond hair, started snickering at her and Celeria knew that she made a mistake sitting over here.

"What's up with your hair? You look like you just rolled out of bed and put your uniform on. It looks hideous on you. I recommend just getting away from us. And your brother is Vegeta, right? Sad his own sister can't even get any friends. I noticed you with all those boys in the school yard. Are you easy?" The girl with blue hair asked. Then the girl motioned for her two other girls to get up and leave, leaving Celeria all alone. Celeria couldn't believe all the hurtful things she said. She even had the nerve to call her easy! She couldn't tell Vegeta, he would call her weak. She decided to keep it secret from her friends. She felt tears wellig in her eyes. _No, I'm a Saiyan. We don't cry._ But even with that in her head, she felt the tears fall and she sniffed. A girl with blue hair and aqua eyes came up to her with tissues. "Here, you need it." Celeria didn't let her pride get to her and she took the tissues and wiped her eyes. "Who were those girls? They were mean, and the one that looked like you said awful things about me."

The girl nodded. "The one with blond hair, her name is Penelope, but everyone calls her 18. The one with orange hair, her name is Zangya. And the one that looks like me, is Maron." She said. Celeria nodded. "Now what did they say?" The girl said. "They made fun of my hair, my uniform, and said that since I'm Vegeta's sister I should be popular like him. The worst part was when they called me easy." The girl's eyes widened but didn't really seem surprised. "Well, while it's not unusual for Maron and her friends to harass new kids, calling you easy was unexpected. Why would she call you easy?" She asked. "Because all of my friends are boys. They go to our house all of the time." She said. "What's your name?" Celeria asked the girl. She was much nicer than the other girls... "I'm Bulma." She said. "I should introduce you to my friends, they would love you..." Bulma said. Celeria perked up a bit. "Really? Yay!" She said. "Oops, I'm too overexcited."

"It's fine. Now come over here." Bulma said. There were a pile of people around where Bulma was sitting.

"Celeria, meet Krillin, Tien, Chaouzu, Yamcha -oh, stop looking at her like that Yamcha - Chi-Chi, Mai, Launch, and Kakarrot." Bulma said. Celeria rushed over and hugged Kakarrot. "I didn't know you were friends with this girl, Kakarrot! Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, shaking Kakarrot. She realized she was in front of everyone, and turned red. "Hehe..." She said. "Well I like her! I'm Krillin, nice to meet you. And I didn't know you knew Kakarrot. He's my best friend!" Celeria smiled. "Well, he goes to my house all of the time."

"What?! Kakarrot, you never told me you've been to this girl's house before! And she's cute, too! I'm Yamcha! Lemme give you my phone nu-OW! Bulma..." Yamcha said, rubbing his head where Bulma slapped him. Celeria giggled a little. What an interesting group of friends! The best part was no one turned her away, everyone welcomed her into the group. She took a seat next to Bulma and waited for class to end.

9:30

Celeria couldn't believe the size of the textbook she got for Mr. Buu's math class. 800 pages of boring math problems. She looked on the schedule she recieved. Next was Dr. Brief's science class. She walked in the door and took her seat, then examined the room. There were five goons all sitting together which made her wonder what the world has come to. Not to mention they were practicing dance moves. There was a few minutes until class started, and everyone was talking anyways, so she went over to them.

"Why are you practicing dance moves?" She asked, very innocently.

"These aren't dance moves, they're poses, monkey. Now beat it." one of them said.

"Burter, that's no way to charm a girl. Sorry, miss, we get offended when our poses get called something like that. I'm Jeice." Another one said, winking at her.

"I'm Celeria." She said. She wasn't so sure about these guys but decided to play along.

"Are you single? Your very pretty." Jeice complimented.

"Well, I am single. Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm asking you out!" Jeice said.

"Already? But we just met!" She said.

"Why does it matter? I want you." He said.

"Sorry, but I like someone else. I'm sorry!" She said, going back to her desk. A split second later Dr. Breifs and Bulma came in. Bulma sat next to Celeria.

"Hey, Cel. What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"I turned down being Jeice's girlfriend. All he knew was my name and he already wanted to date!" Celeria said. "I think I made him sad, B."

"You shouldn't have been messing with them. They're stupid anyways. They've been held back at least once." Bulma said, glaring at the obnoxious group of boys.

Then class started, and like her first class, Celeria waited for the end.

10:40

Celeria jumped up and grabbed her two textbooks and looked for her next class, which was an elective. She could have been in heaven, this school has martial arts! She ran down the hall into the elective building. She went into the largest room, which was the martial arts class. She stepped inside and saw Bardock was the teacher?!

"Hi, Bardock! What are you doing here?" She asked, so excited.

"Hey, Royal Brat. I'm the martial arts teacher." Bardock said. Royal Brat was her nickname, and Vegeta's was Royal Devil. Celeria thought it was hilarious. She put her books on the table in the back and patiently waited for everyone else to show up. First Kakarrot came, then 18, then Yamcha, then Krillin, then Tien and Chaouzu came, and then Vegeta and his friends showed up. Turles sat next to Celeria. Bardock stood up.

"Alright everyone, welcome to martial arts class. Now there is a specific uniform, so grab one from the back and we can get started." Everyone grabbed a uniform and put it on, then sat down. "Now pick someone to fight. Boys and girls cannot go against each other unless it's a tournament."

"Mr. Bardock! What if we don't like our only opponent?" 18 said.

"That's too bad! Now, choose an opponent." He said. Everyone chooses an opponent, and then the fight begins. "Who's going first?"

"I will, Dad!" Raditz says. Turles and him get in the ring. "BEGIN!" Bardock shouts sharply.

Raditz and Turles start going at it. Raditz punches Turles, Turles retaliates with a roundhouse kick... When the fight ends, Raditz gets a KO, and Turles emerges the winner. Everything goes fine until it's Celeria's turn. She goes to the ring and gets into a stance, and 18 does the same. "BEGIN!"

Both girls rush at each other, and start beating the mess out of each other. 18 wins, but only because Celeria accidentally stepped out of bounds. "Aw man!" Celeria said. 18 smirked. Celeria feared another insult.

"Good match. You can really fight, you would've won if you hadn't stepped out of the ring." 18 said. Celeria's jaw dropped. Did she just compliment her?!

Celeria ignored it and went back to her seat next to Turles. Thank Kami she didn't insult her or else she could've started crying again, and this time in front of Vegeta. Before she knew it martial arts class was over and it was lunchtime. She decided to walk with her new friends to lunch. She changed back into her uniform and grabbed her textbooks. She noticed Tien, Chaouzu, Krillin, and Yamcha were leaving.

"Hey wait for me!" Celeria said, not seeing the loose tile in the floor and tripping over it. She would've landed face first if Yamcha didn't catch her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Here, let me get your books for you." He said, picking up the textbooks that fell out of her hands.

Celeria smiled.

12:30

Celeria loved her new friends. Krillin was funny, Tien and Chaouzu were caring, and Yamcha was flirty. And Kakarrot was happy go lucky. But she already knew that.

"Hey Kakarrot got any food?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Here you go." He said, giving her a 4 kilogram chocolate bar. (I wish those were real. I would be very fat. XD)

In less than a minute, the entire chocolate bar had been consumed, and everyone at the table was staring at the short girl, who just ate a 4 kilogram piece of chocolate.

"You sure have Goku's appetite, that's for sure, Celeria." Said Tien.

"Hehe, sorry, I didn't eat since breakfast, I took Geta's food." She said. "Wait. Who's Goku?"

"Oh, didn't you know, that's Kakarrot's nickname." Tien said.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Tien said.

Celeria saw Maron look at her and whisper something to Zangya, which made her snicker. Celeria felt tight in her chest and felt lightheaded. She got up from the table. Zangya and Maron came over to the table. Maron whispered in Celeria's ear,"I thought you said you weren't easy. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. For a time. Then I'll spread it to everyone, starting with your brother."

"You wouldn't! And I didn't lie to you, I don't lie about things like that, I don't lie at all!"

"Just lied again." Maron said. She laughed and walked away. Vegeta came over to the table.

"What is going on?!" Vegeta yelled. Celeria immediantly buried her face in his chest and cried. She couldn't take this! Vegeta looked at her, bewildered. Celeria was soft hearted, that was true, but she didn't cry over the slightest things. Vegeta ignored all the stares he was getting and rubbed her back.

"Cel, look at me." She looked him directly in his eyes. "It'll be alright. Can you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked. He wasn't good at comforting his siblings. But he could tell, his sister needed it.

"No." She looked at him dead in the eye.

"Okay. Don't come crying to me anymore to tell me your girl problems." He said, then walked away.

Celeria slunk down in her seat, realizing her mistake. It was too late to take it back. She couldn't help the next tears that came. She started sniffling. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks and put her head on the table. She felt someone pulling her into a hug. It was Krillin.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Nothing."

"That's a flat out lie." Tien said.

"You can tell us, we're your friends." Chauozu said.

"Okay...Maron called me...easy. And she's gonna spread a rumor about me being easy." She said.

"Don't listen to Maron. All she wants is attention." Yamcha said. "I can't stand her."

"Neither can I." said a deep baritone voice. Celeria became a little freaked out but didn't show it.

"Who are you? I'm Celeria."

"I'm Piccolo. I can't believe Maron had the nerve to call you that. That's just not right. You don't even look easy." He said.

Celeria smiled.

"Thanks, Piccolo."

"No problem, kid."

**So what do you think? Should I continue it? Yes? No? Reviews are appreciated, and keep flaming to a minimum, thanks. Bye, -Vegeta's little sister**


	2. More problems than grades

**AN: Wow! Thank you so much for all of the reviews/favorties/follows! It means so much to me! I would like to shout out to the following people for favoriting\following: LinkeyLove, Nechi Son, Broly Kai, HerosReprise, Rasen-Kamehameha, DragonBall787, buza-balaz86, and nikki michelle! It means so much to me and I'm glad you like it. Now to all reviewers:**

**Nechi Son: Hey! I didn't say he was Celeria's boyfriend, he is her friend. And as for putting your own OC in the story, I'll do it, but not this chapter. Don't worry, you'll still have your OC in it. :)**

**Minipichu: Who doesn't love drama? Well this time she's more laidback, sweet, caring, innocent. And you gotta admit, she's had a rough day. Haha, it really is ain't it?**

**Guest: Well, if I can get her in the story, I might. Slim chance though, sorry.**

**RasenKamehameha: Well thank you. That really motivates me to post more often!**

**Broly Kai: Well thank you, again. Lol, thanks so much!**

**Guest: I'll try XD**

**HerosReprise: Thanks for the tip, yeah the paragraphs are longer than they should be. I just hope you continue reading. XD **

**Guest: Like I'm telling XD You'll just have to read and find out.**

**DragonBall787: Well thanks, it means a lot to me. **

**LinkeyLove: Omg, thanks! :D **

**Guest: Haha glad you liked it!**

**Guests 1 & 2 that told me update: Tada! Here ya go! **

**LikeItSoFar: Thank you.**

**OMG! 14 REVIEWS ALREADY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Well here's the second chapter! **

Chapter 2: More problems than grades

Celeria lugged her heavy bag around her shoulder and walked home with Vegeta. "I know I'm in high school but wow they give us too much homework." Vegeta nodded.

"One of the things about high school is the teachers give much unneeded homework." Vegeta says calmly.

It had been the 2nd week of school and already the kids were getting stressed over tests, piles of work, and homework. Celeria didn't think she could handle the work. She especially didn't want to tell her dad she was failing one of her classes, so she waited for her dad to find out. So, she acted like everything was okay.

"Yeah..." Celeria said. She had been dreading going home because she just knew her father was going to find out about her failing grades. She entered her house and King Vegeta saw the glum look on her face.

"So, what did you make on your quiz, Celeria?" King Vegeta asked calmly.

Celeria bit her lip and held up the test paper. King Vegeta's eyes widened and a vein popped out of his head.

"20 PERCENT?! YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! KAMI, GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" King Vegeta yelled. Celeria scurried away.

(Later that day)

Celeria still didn't come out of her room, and King Vegeta decided to have a talk with her. When he opened her door, he saw her sitting on her bed with her head down.

"Celeria, let's talk." King Vegeta said. She looked at him.

"Yes Dad?"

"It's about your grades. Did you study for your quiz?" he asked. Celeria nodded her head.

"I had so much homework, I could barely get any study time in though." She said. And it was true, the poor girl had been bombarded with so much homework that it was very unlikely to have time to study. King Vegeta thought hard.

"Well, if your having problems, maybe we should get you a tutor." He said. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'll sign up for one tomorrow. Thank you Dad!" She said happily.

"Welcome, Celeria."

(Next day at school)

Celeria headed into Mr. Buu's class, book in hand. She was determined to study hard! She sat next to Bulma as she did every day.

"Hey Celeria. Want to hang out after school?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry Bulma, I can't. I have tutoring today." Celeria said.

"That's okay, we still have weekends!" Bulma said.

"Yeah." Celeria said. At that moment Mr. Buu came in.

"Good morning class. Open your book to page 256 and do problems 1-20." He said. Celeria heard Bulma try to stifle a groan as she was opening her book. She ignored it and started scribbling away on her paper.

(10:40)

It was Celeria's and 18's turn to fight, as usual. Celeria secretly wished there were other female fighters, not because she disliked 18, because she actually didn't, but because she wanted to fight other people.

They stepped into the ring, and started beating each other. After about 5 minutes of fighting, Celeria ended up knocking 18 out. Bruised and tired, she grabbed 2 senzu beans- one for her and one for 18. She popped one into her mouth and put the other one in 18's, 18 swallowed it and woke up.

"Great match girls, you seem to be equal in power." Bardock said, smiling, which was actually a rare moment for the fully grown Saiyan.

"Thanks!" Celeria said with a smile. "Hey 18, why don't you sit with me at lunch? You seem happier than you are with Maron." And it was true, she smiled a lot more often than she was with Maron.

"Sorry, I can't. If I don't do everything with Maron, then she'll leave me. I had to beg her to let me do martial arts, and if I do leave, well Bulma hates me, I don't want to be left alone." 18 said.

"Oh, it's okay." Celeria said. She may seem innocent, but when she wants to do something, she's like the spawn of the devil. She does anything to get what she wants. And right now she wanted 18 to leave Maron.

She took a seat next to Turles and Vegeta. Turles put his arm around her.

"Hey beautiful. That was a great fight, your getting a lot better." He said sweetly.

"Thanks. I'm not good with studying though. I'm already failing a class. I have tutoring today after school." She said, ashamed. She didn't notice, but Turles smirked.

"Oh really? Well good luck then." Turles would've kissed her cheek, but Vegeta was there. Instead he pulled her into a hug.

(Lunch)

"Hi everyone!" Celeria said as she sat with her friends. Instead of sitting between Goku and Krillin, she was next to Piccolo and Goku.

"Hey Celeria!" Everyone said, except Piccolo, who said,"Hey."

"Guess what? I have food!" Celeria said, holding up her lunch pouch.

"Finally! I can eat again!" Goku said, a happy expression on his face.

The food never lasted long.

"I have a question: should 18 ditch Maron?"

"I don't care what she does. What makes you ask, even think about that?" Yamcha asks.

"Well, because I talked to her in martial arts, she said she doesn't like Maron."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Tien said smugly, his arms crossed.

"Oh, so you don't believe me?" Celeria said, getting a little upset.

"Sorry Celeria, but it's true: 18 has been mean ever since...well forever." Krillin said.

"Well then that's going to change." Celeria said, and smirked.

(1:00)

Celeria went to her class, and noticed a girl that resembled Broly a lot walked in her classroom. She figured it was a girl from a different class asking to borrow the teacher for a second. But she couldn't shake the resemblance out of her head. She sat in a desk, and read her book. Since none of her friends were here, she had no one to talk to. But she saw the exact same girl come in the class, following the teacher. The teacher cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Class, this is Kiela, a new student. Be good to her. Kiela, you can sit next next to Celeria, since she talks SO much." She said with humorous sarcasm. Kiela walked shyly to the empty desk next to Celeria.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I'm Kiela."

"I'm Celeria." Now that Kiela was up close, she _really_ resembled Broly. But if she wasn't saiyan, then she would just blow off her identity. She was tall, way taller than Celeria, had long black hair, and had black eyes that almost seemed emotionless. She looked like his twin or something.

Kiela smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Celeria said. Then there was an awkward silence.

"So, uh, do you know anyone at this school?" Celeria asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. My brother. He's tall, has black hair, and black eyes. He looks like me, a _lot _like me." Kiela said.

"Broly!" Celeria blurted out. _You idiot! You don't know that!_ Celeria mentally slapped herself. She was so stupid.

"Yes, unfortuantley." Kiela said, her voice full of hate.

"I'm sorry, you look too much like him. And if you're siblings, then why weren't you here at the beginning of the year?"

"Our parents are divorced. He stayed with Dad, and I stayed with Mom. There isn't a public high school where we live, which I thought was stupid, and private school is too expensive, so I'm moving in with my dad. And to be honest, I would love to stay anywhere else." Kiela explained.

"Oh...Well I'm Vegeta's sister." Celeria said. "I thought you might wanna know."

"Good luck. I don't really like Vegeta either."

"Thanks, but I don't need it." Celeria said, not realizing the sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic." Kiela said with a small laugh.

"Oh."

(End of the day)

Celeria has done it. She had made another friend. She was starting to love high school, it was a lot of fun. She went into the study hall, and sat down in a chair. She frowned. Her tutor was late!

_Please not Maron, please not Maron, please not Maron._

"Having problems with grades already, Celeria?" An all too familiar masculine voice said. Celeria whipped her head around.

"Turles! What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm your tutor."

**AN: So there we have it, another beautiful chapter of High School Chaos. And to those who don't know, the character Kiela belongs to Broly Kai. Until next time, my beautiful fans!**


	3. More and More Surprises

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Welcome to chapter 3 of High School Chaos! I have decided to have just one more OC to High School Chaos, and that spot has been filled. So... yeah. I have a poll on my profile, so don't be afraid to vote! **

Chapter 3: More and more surprises

Celeria felt excited, today was Friday, which meant weekend for all students. Even though she did like Turles, she was glad she had no tutoring today. They would see each other anyway, Celeria was going to host a sleepover at her house, and invited ALL of her friends, including 18, because she was actually misunderstood. She hurried to the school courtyard, and found Vegeta's friends.

Since it was Friday, it meant the one day of the week where you didn't have to wear your uniform. Despite her innocent look, Celeria actually wore a skin tight shirt, showing her curves, skinny jeans, and lime green converse. The least you'd expect of someone like her.

"Hi everyone!" Celeria said.

Everyone replied with a hello.

"So...who's going to her house tonight for a hardcore party?" Turles asked, putting an arm around her.

Everyone said they were.

"Perfect." Turles said, and at about that moment the school bell rang.

"See you later." Turles said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek when Vegeta wasn't looking. Celeria quickly went to her class, blushing hard.

(8:00)

Celeria quickly sat down beside Bulma, excited about her party. The blush was still on her cheeks.

"Hey Cel, um, why are you blushing?" Bulma asked in surprise.

"Bulma, Turles kissed me on the cheek! I know it's not near as much like you and Yamcha's relationship, but-" Celeria was interrupted by Bulma's fangirl squealing.

"He did WHAT? Oh, this is fantastic!" Bulma said happily.

"It is?" Celeria asked.

"Maybe he'll ask you out soon!" Bulma said, still happy. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but your brother is a jerk."

"He is?" Celeria asked, oblivious to the fact. "I never noticed..."

"Well, he's nice to you. But he's mean to everyone else, including Goku." Bulma said.

"But why?" Celeria asked. "They didn't do anything to him!"

"I don't know either. But I don't like him." Bulma said.

"Well, you're still gonna come to my party right?" Celeria asked.

"Of course!" Bulma said. "I go to every party I hear about! If I like 95% of the people going."

Celeria decided to keep her mouth shut about inviting 18.

"I invited Krillin and his girlfriend. I've never met her though. Have you?" Celeria asked.

"Nope. I want to though." Bulma said. At about that time, Mr. Buu came into the class.

"Good morning class. It's Friday..." He said in a boring way. The kids groaned. They were sure he was going to make them take that quiz on slope. (Which, btw, is actually pretty hard, and I'm in gifted.) "So we're going to have a free period. You can even get on your cell phones, as long as you have headphones."

This surprised the kids very much. All of them immediately began pulling out their cell phones and started texting. Celeria and Bulma talked all period.

(Lunch)

"Hey who's coming to my party?" Celeria asked as soon as she came to the table. Everyone said they were, except Piccolo.

"Why aren't you coming?" Celeria asked him.

"Because." Piccolo said quietly.

"Because why?"

"Too many people."

"Pleeeease, Piccolo-san?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I'll hang out with you."

"Like I said, too many people. I don't really like parties."

"Okay. Maybe just me and you can hang out one day." Celeria said finally, and started reading her book.

"I'd like that." Piccolo said with a soft smile.

Celeria lightly blushed.

(End of the day)

Celeria was putting her things in her locker, and she noticed Maron staring at her. Then Maron came up to her.

"I'm going to a party today, I don't know about you, but it'll be fun." Maron said as if she was trying to rub it in her face.

"That's okay, I'm having a party today, and it'll last all weekend. Have fun!" Celeria said grinning. She learned to pretty much ignore Maron by now. Maron just scoffed and walked away, as if her "plan" didn't work.

"She should know I'm not affected anymore by her." Celeria said to herself. She noticed Raditz look at her, the same way Turles does. Like she was his. She tried to ignore him, but he walked up to her.

"Hey Celeria." He said.

"Hi Raditz." She said.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I really like you." He said, and blushed.

Celeria gave him a hug. "So do I. Your coming to my party right?"

"Most definitely." He said, and walked off, but not before winking at her. Celeria blushed and realized what was going on. _I'm stuck between these two boys, that I really like. Oh no._

She ignored it.

(An hour before the party)

Celeria was nervous as she waited for Bulma to come over. She'd be arriving any minute now and was going to stay all weekend. Then the doorbell rang. Celeria hurried to open it. Instead of Bulma, there was a short girl, who had thin, platinum blond hair and a babyish face, wore no makeup, and was wearing a middle school uniform smiled at her. "Hello!" She was very cheerful, like Celeria. Celeria had never seen her before.

"Hi! If you don't mind me asking, are you sure you're at the right address? Because our neighbors have kids in middle school." Celeria said.

"This is Tarble Ouji's house, right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let me go get him." Celeria said, then ran upstairs. "Tarble! Someone's here to see you!"

"Coming!" He answered. Celeria ended up babysitting Tarble, since Vegeta was with his friends and would come later. He came down the stairs a moment later. The small girl's face lit up when she saw him.

"Gure! You made it!" Tarble said happily.

"I can't spend the night though." She said.

"That's okay, I'm glad you were able to make it!"

_"So am I."_

Tarble, who is this?" Celeria asked.

"This is Gure, my friend from school. We're in the same class this year." Tarble responded.

"Come on Gure, let's play video games in my room." Tarble said, going upstairs with Gure following. Then the doorbell rang again.

"Hey! It's Bulma!" Celeria heard from the other side, and Celeria opened the door.

"Hello Bulma." She said cheerfully.

"Hey! Ready for the party?"

"You know it!"

About an hour later, everyone arrived, except Krillin and 18.

_Oh no, maybe she couldn't make it._

Then she heard a car door shut, and couldn't help but look outside.

_She did make it! _

Then 18 stepped in the door, quietly. Bulma immediately had a look of hatred on her face.

"What are _you _doing here? Shouldn't you be with Zangya, gossiping about everyone?"

"For your first question, I was invited to this party. Second, I don't gossip about _everyone._" She said calmly.

Bulma had a look of shock on her face. "Invited?! By who?!"

"I invited her, Bulma." Celeria said.

"Cel, how could you? You know how much I hate-" She was cut of by a car door slamming, and by Vegeta.

"Don't talk to my sister like that! If you're going to disrespect her or anything else of mine, you can leave!" Vegeta yelled.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M BULMA BRIEFS, HEIRESS OF CAPSULE CORP! I CAN SUE YOU!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his mouth to yell at her back, but the door opened. Krillin was there.

"Sorry I'm late, I had homework. Well, this is my girlfriend." He said looking down in embarrassment. Then his girlfriend came in. She had light blue hair, icy blue eyes, and pure white skin. It was the one and only...

Celeria's jaw dropped in disbelief. "MARON IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

**Here is chapter 3 of high school chaos! Tell me what you thought, and suggestions for a chapter! I will also advertise any fics, so leave it in reviews!**

**Coming next chapter: The ultamate showdown!**

**Now time to answer reviews:**

**Nechi the Killer: You must really hate Turles... That's okay. I have plans for this story.**

**Broly Kai: Haha, I know right? And as for putting Kiela in the story, you're welcome. **

**HerosReprise: I deleted that message you told me about. Well, this might not be your average dbz in high school story. Hehehe.**

**Guest: :D **

**Minipichu: XD You are hilarious, that's why I love you.**

**DragonBall787: What about this chapter?**

**MysticTech: Haha, I know right? **

**The Sheikah Saiyan: I'll try to dish out chapters quicker, wait and see.**

** The Caged Blue : Thanks, and thank YOU for drawing the pic!**


End file.
